El destino del Clan Hyuga
by sakuya-takuya2
Summary: ¿Qué planea el líder del clan Hyuga?Sucesos repentinos en la masión que alterarán la vida de Neji y Hinata.El Bouke y el Souke no siempre han sido de la misma forma¿Qué sucedió?¿Qué sucedrá?¿Cuál es el destino del gran clan Hyuga de Konoha? NejixHinata
1. Prologo y Capitulo 1

Fic de Neji x Hinata n_n, va en progreso.

**El destino del Clan Hyuga**

El sello maldito era el símbolo que oprimía a la rama secundaria, el bouke, de la principal Durante años el odio entre ambas ramas se había acrecentado al paso lento del tiempo. El noble acto de defender a la rama principal por parte de la secundaria ya había desaparecido. Aquellos guerreros que juraron lealtad y protección a sus líderes con su vida si así fuese necesario fueron oprimidos y repudiados. El acto de nobleza y unidad entre la familia se rompió, nadie está seguro cuando y cómo precisamente habían llegado a estas alturas pero ya todos los miembros del bouke tras años de ser encarcelados en espíritu les provoco que se acostumbrasen a esas cadenas invisibles. Los miembros del souke lo sabían a la perfección, el bouke ya no sentía orgullo por defenderlos, ahora para cumplir el objetivo de preservar la magnífica técnica de línea sucesoria del clan Hyuga era necesario oprimir con fuerza al bouke. Hiashi el líder de la familia pensaba de esta manera, no podía permitirse el lujo de este desacuerdo en la familia, por supuesto los miembros del bouke debían recuperar ese orgullo pero para eso era necesario brindarle una esperanza para que pudieran seguir peleando por ellos. Así como en tiempos de guerra el soldado para volverse más fuerte debe estar consciente que alguien lo esperaba en casa y de esa forma darle al soldado un motivo para vivir, una esperanza que lo mantuviera con vida para regresar victorioso, esa clase de esperanza requería la rama del bouke algo que lo mantenga con vida y con fuerza para seguir avanzando para que el gran clan de elite Hyuga siga prevaleciendo entre los mejores. Hiashi como el líder del clan sabía que era su responsabilidad resolver esto como una de sus prioridades y el usaría las cartas bajo su alcance para solucionarlo.

Ahora solo quedaba una vacía máscara que guardaba las apariencias hacia los demás miembros de la aldea oculta de Konoha y esa máscara estaba a punto de quebrantarse.

* * *

Sus movimientos eran firmes y directos, era claro que si lo hubiese querido obtendría la victoria del combate el momento que él lo desease. Este combate era una farsa, no se le tenía permitido ganar pero tampoco el perder tan fácilmente.

Dos ojos estaban sobre ellos muy fijamente observando cada movimiento, examinaba que el miembro del bouke no se pasara de la raya; aunque esos incidentes no sucedían muy seguidos, era necesario supervisar el combate.

Comenzó otra oleada de ataques, claro estaba que su contrincante no estaba a su nivel. Eso le enfadaba, se dejo llevar por sus emociones una fracción de segundo y parecía que el estaba a punto de asestar un golpe mortal y eso no paso desapercibido por la persona que los supervisaba, ya que al instante sus ojos se tensaron y al calor de combate se dio cuenta de su error y reaccionó justo en el momento exacto y se detuvo antes que le fuera regañado. Pasaron unos minutos más con ese "combate" y fueron interrumpidos.

-¡Suficiente! Neji…Hinata- y sus ojos se postraron en cada uno mientras mencionaba su nombre, mostro su severidad en su tono de voz. – Esto no está llevando a ningún lado, ambos…vayan a descansar, los quiero presentes en la cena de hoy.-

-¡Hai!- respondió Hinata a duras penas, intentaba retomar el aliento. Estaba exhausta y sentía que las piernas le temblaban por mantener un combate con Neji que le costaba mucho trabajo, aunque ella supiera que este bajaba su nivel para no lastimarla.

Neji solamente hizo una ligera reverencia, asistiendo. Neji y Hinata se quedaron de pie mostrando respeto hacia el líder de su clan mientras que se marchaba del área de entrenamiento. Hiashi los dejó a solas y Neji ya se disponía a retirarse también dejando a Hinata ahí.

-Neji-nisan!…-Neji se detuvo un momento, dándole las espaldas para escuchar las palabras de Hinata

–Etto…¡muchas gracias por entrenar conmigo! Y Perdón por atrasar tu entrenamiento, se que aun me falta mucho y que tú tienes que bajar tu ritmo de entrenamiento…- Hinata pronunciaba estas palabras y se detuvo para tomar fuerza para seguir hablando. Pero Neji simplemente, aun de espaldas, podía verse que asintió levemente y continúo con su camino sin voltear a verla.

Hinata que aun no recuperaba su aliento lo observo marcharse y una vez más se quedo sola en el área de entrenamiento.

_Neji-nissan…gomene, te prometo seguir entrenando y ser más fuerte!_ Se recostó sobre el suelo, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y se dispuso a descansar un poco, sólo para seguir con su entrenamiento sola.

* * *

-Hey!...Hinata-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Ya es muy tarde ¿no se supone que estarías con tu padre y con Neji?- Naruto pasaba cerca de Hinata y se aproximaba a ella.

-Naruto-kun, Yo…-Hinata se volteo hacia la voz que la llamaba y se coloco de pie- ….yo solo quería entrenar un poco más.

-Pero ya está por anochecer- Naruto se encontraba ya cerca de Hinata -¿Por qué no me acompañas a cenar ramen? Vamos Hinata-chan! Comamos ramen! –y al decir esto le dio una palmada en la espalda.

_¿cena? ¡Oh no! ¡Ya es muy tarde se supone que cenaría con mi padre!_ Hinata se quedó pensando observando el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer –Lo siento Naruto-kun, será en otra ocasión, ¡debo irme! –Esto último muy apenas pudo oírlo Naruto puesto que Hinata tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo.

* * *

Hinata llego hacia la mansión Hyuga y corriendo fue a tomar un baño para estar presentable en la cena. _Es extraño…ahora mi padre nos hace cenar todos juntos a Hanabi, Neji-nissan y a mí. Pero me parece bien, prefiero comer en compañía. _Hinata estaba absorta en sus pensamientos y arreglándose lo más rápido posible, ella recordaba como antes debía comer sola en la cocina o en ocasiones, por órdenes de su mismo padre, sola en su habitación.

Salió apresurada de su habitación que no noto que ya había alguien en su puerta.

-Neji-nissan…perdón!, no te había visto, etto…- ambos estaban muy cerca y Hinata se había puesto en un color considerable rojo que no podía controlar.

Neji ya la había visto, pero no se aparto porque pensó que Hinata iba a tener un encuentro muy cercano con el suelo cuando se sorprendió al verlo.

Neji se mantuvo con una postura muy estoica pero solo cerró los ojos y dio un pequeño suspiro-Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama me ha enviado por usted. La estamos esperando para comenzar la cena-

-Si, lo siento. – Aun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y observando al suelo le respondió.

-Será mejor que vayamos- Dijo Neji al ver que no se movía Hinata y decidió avanzar por el pasillo.

-Hai- Hinata iba caminando unos pasos detrás de Neji hasta llegar al salón.

El primero en entrar fue Neji, quien dejo abierta la puerta para que pasara Hinata.

-Gracias Neji, Hinata será mejor que seas más puntual a la hora de la cena- Dijo Hiashi, al lado de él estaba Hanabi sobre una mesa ya servida, Hanabi y Hiashi se sentaban juntos de un solo lado de la mesa, dejando a Hinata y Neji juntos del otro lado.

-Si padre, lo siento-

-Bien, pues tomen asiento. La cena se enfría-

Todos procedieron a cenar como si ya fuese una costumbre

Neji no comprendía el repentino comportamiento de Hiashi, ¿Por qué ahora lo hacía comer junto con ellos?, el sentía que perdía mucho tiempo; primero con el entrenamiento con Hinata, que realmente para el solo era un precalentamiento y ahora debía sentarse con ellos a la cena, usualmente a penas comía algo en el área de entrenamiento a esas horas. Pero realmente se estaba acostumbrando a pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas que no se había percatado, ahora la conocía más y realmente su presencia no era una molestia. De hecho le agradaba, veía como se esforzaba siempre por ser reconocida por su padre. Sentía admiración en la forma que ella trataba de darse a respetar aun cuando Hiashi era siempre frio con ella y hablando de eso. Hiashi estaba siendo más suave con Hinata, le hizo pensar que los arduos esfuerzos de su prima estaban dando resultados.

Esta ocasión fue diferente a las otras cenas, aunque Hiashi ya había consumido sus alimento seguía sentado pero Neji no le prestó mucha atención, Hanabi ya se había marchado desde hace rato.

-Gracias por comida- Neji ya estaba dispuesto para marcharse de la mesa.

-Espera Neji, tengo algo que decirles a ti y a Hinata, por favor espera un poco más.- Por fin había hablado Hiashi

Neji solo asintió nuevamente y se quedo sentado esperando que volviera a hablar, estaba preocupado por ser reprendido por lo esa tarde, después de todo Hiashi no le había dicho nada.

Hinata se apresuro a comer y poco después termino. Ahora los tres estaban en silencio.

-Bien, intentaré no darle vueltas al asunto. Neji, te recuerdo que tu eres un miembro del bouke…-Neji solo guardo silencio y escucho las palabras sin inmutar sus facciones del rostro- y por lo tanto debo recordarte que también eres el guardián personal de Hinata, se bien el pasado que comparten y los resultados de los exámenes que presentaron juntos. Pero ahora eres un jounin…-Ahora Hiashi paso su mirada a su hija para continuar hablando – Hinata también estoy consciente que eres un ninja. Pero en las próximas misiones tu y Neji deben ir juntos.- Al decir esto ninguno de los dos pudo evitar expresar su sorpresa pero esperaron a que terminara de hablar…el líder del clan – Neji tu debes estar consciente de tus responsabilidades y deberes con el clan por lo tanto confió en ti la seguridad de Hinata. Escuchen bien, esta decisión es absoluta, no aceptaré quejas de ninguno. La Hokage está de acuerdo con mi decisión y se les serán asignadas misiones a los dos, en ocasiones en conjunto con integrantes de sus equipos; pero no siempre serán acompañados recuerden que son miembros de un clan de elite y deben demostrarlo en el éxito de sus misiones, eso es todo, pueden retirarse.-

Al terminar de hablar Hiashi el primero en retirarse fue Neji _¿Pero en que demonios estaba pensando Hiashi? ¿Ahora también debo pasar mis misiones con Hinata? _Neji realmente no sabía que sentir, pensaba que Hinata retrasaría mucho su carrera como ninja debido a que todavía era un rango menor que él y estaba claro que no se le asignarían misiones de tan alto riesgo por la seguridad de Hinata o eso pensaba él.

Hinata simplemente no podía creerlo. Estaba preocupada por Neji más que por si misma.

-buenas noches padre-Se levanto de la mesa como pudo y como si fuera zombi se dirigió a su habitación. Pudo ver en el pasillo de espaldas a Neji como el también iba a su habitación.

La luz de la luna los alumbraba, era luna llena, no se había dado cuenta antes.

-Nissan…- Ambos en medio del pasillo pero Neji de espaldas y Hinata esperando a que Neji dijera algo.

Neji se decidió a voltear a verla, aun estando el un mar de pensamiento pero todo se calmo en su interior cuando la observo. El tampoco se había percatado de lo luminosa que estaba la noche. Alguien los estaba escuchando.

Observé a Hinata de pies a cabeza, no me había dado cuenta de los atuendos que vestía. _Se ve hermosa _ pensé pero sus ojos aunque no había expresado ni otra palabra podía verlo en sus ojos, veía su preocupación hacia mí, su tristeza, sus deseos de que rompiera ya el silencio.

-Hinata-sama- me limite a decir al inicio y continué observándola minuciosamente-….no tiene de por qué preocuparse, yo cuidaré de usted-

_-_Neji-nissan…yo no…etto.. -_me tomo por sorpresa, lo que me dijo Neji, sus ojos están llenos de seguridad…no, no es sólo eso- _Nissan…no, yo no me refiero a eso…es que…-

- Lo sé, no es su deber preocuparse por eso. Descanse bien Hinata-sama, hasta mañana- Neji no permitió que terminara de hablar Hinata y dicho eso se fue al fin a su habitación.

-hai, buenas noches nissan- apenas pudo decir Hinata y también se marcho a su habitación

Hanabi habia estado observando la escena desde un lugar seguro _¿Pero que fue eso? Mi hermana se hizo un nudo de nervios y otra vez no dijo nada pero pareciese que Neji hubiera escuchado sus palabras inaudibles para los demás de mi hermana._

Era de noche y ya todos dormían en la mansión Hyuga, todos sabían que a partir de ahora las cosas serían muy diferentes para todos. Nadie sabía con certeza las intenciones del líder del clan ni las razones de sus últimos actos como tal.


	2. Chapter 2

**El destino del Clan Hyuga**

**Capitulo 2**

Tantas filas y filas de documentos amontonados uno tras otro, parecía una tortura interminable. Toda la mañana y la tarde entera no bastaron para ponerle fin, ni siquiera cuando solo se tomo una hora para poder ingerir sus necesarios alimentos. La gran Hokage una vez más se había zafado de sus deberes de leer los informes, la Godaimesolo se había tomado la molestia de hojear los informes de las misiones que a ella le habían resultado interesantes.

Dentro de las oficinas del Hokage se encontraba una dedicada persona cumpliendo con el deber de su superior. La devota de pelo oscuro se cuestionaba la falta de disciplina del Hokage que fue lo que ocasiono las grandes pilas amontonadas de informes. Con un suspiro de resignación se dio cuenta que no tenía otra salida más que armarse de valor y terminar su tarea que la Hokage le había "delegado".

-¡GRAAAAAAAAAA!¡AAAHH! ¡Tsunade-sama!¡Tsunade-same!- Shizune salió corriendo para encontrar a la Quinta Hokage no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo en ese ultima hoja de papel que estaba en su mano.

-ehhm…¿Qué sucede Shizune? Deja de gritar…-Claramente Tsunade había estado bebiendo, sus mejillas estaban acaloradas como efecto del alcohol

-Tsunade-sama ¿es esto verdad? ¿Cómo pudo firmarlo? ¡Aquí esta su firma!- Shizune se encontraba histérica, incrédula de lo que veía con sus propios ojos. Le mostraba unas hojas de papel, más bien agitándolas en el aire.

-¿eh?...si, ¿Qué es eso?...-Tsunade le dio un vistazo a lo que tanto le hacía alboroto Shizune- ah sí, por supuesto…yo lo conozco, ¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo por eso? Aahh haces que me duela la cabeza, Shizune es mala conmigo…

-AAhh ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Ya deje eso y ponga atención! El que el clan Hyuga sea un clan de elite…-

-Shizune, Hiashi, el líder del clan Hyuga, fue el mismo quien hizo la petición, yo solamente apoye su decisión- Respondió la Hokage ya más consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo y con una postura un tanto más seria, determinada a finalizar el tema acerca de eso.

-Pero Tsunade-sama…-

-Esa es la decisión del líder del clan y no voy a cuestionar su forma de guiar a su propio clan. Ambas sabemos los buenos resultados de ello y es por eso que toda la aldea muestra su reconocimiento de ser un clan de elite.- Terminando de decir eso la expresión de Tsunade termino de convertirse más serio y pensativo.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama- Shizune comprendió que no debía mencionar el tema y aun un poco inconforme lo dejo al aire y estaba al borde de marcharse hasta que reacciono- ¡Ehh! ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Hay mucho que hacer! No debería estar aquí bebiendo ¡Vamos! Debemos ir a su oficina hay muchos informes….

Cabe describir que fue una larga jornada en la oficina del Hokage y el amanecer ya estaba próximo.

* * *

"_Pareciese irreal, lo lamento por Neji. Por mi culpa su entrenamiento se ha atrasado y ahora también en las misiones…solo por mi culpa. …Neji...hace mucho tiempo que he estado pensando en el. De tan solo pensar en el no puedo evitar sonrojarme ¿Por qué me ocurre esto? Se supone que solamente me pasaba con Naruto-kun y en realidad he dejado de pensar en el."_

Hinata empezó a recordar los primeros entrenamientos con su primo. Al inicio debido a que su padre aun la consideraba muy débil el hacía que primero Neji entrenara con él y después de asegurarse de cansarlo un poco lo hacía entrenar con ella. Su padre siempre insistía en supervisar sus entrenamientos pero en una ocasión especial el tuvo que marcharse y dejar a los jóvenes solos.

Neji agotado por su previo entrenamiento decidió refrescarse un poco mientras que Hinata precalentaba un poco para empezar su entrenamiento.

Hinata intento concentrarse en su calentamiento pero no pudo dejar desapercibido a su primo.

Neji para refrescarse mientras que su prima estaba ocupada decidió desprenderse de su prenda superior dejando descubierto por completo su torso y termino de refrescarse con un poco de agua.

Hinata con un enorme sonrojo en sus mejillas observaba sin darle crédito a sus ojos, por alguna razón no podía despegar sus ojos de su querido primo. Podía observar lo bien contorneado que estaba su torso, su abdomen, pero sobre todo sus ojos y las facciones de su rostro. "_Recuerdo que en ese momento muy apenas podía sostenerme, sentía que iba a perder la consciencia en cualquier instante y el corazón no dejaba de latirme tan rápido." _ Con tan solo recordarlo Hinata se sonrojaba _ "Es verdad después de eso nissan pensó que ya había calentado de mas y era tiempo de entrenar. Pero ahora es diferente, a pesar que me siento así cuando él está presente ahora lo controlo un poco más y por ello disfruto mucho de su compañía…Nissan me dijo que no preocupara pero en realidad ahora es todo diferente, estaré en misiones junto con él…solo espero que eso no le moleste a él. Yo no quiero ser una carga ¡no más! Nissan me volveré más fuerte" _Hinata antes de rendirse a sus sueños divagaba en esos recuerdos.

* * *

En esos momentos, bajo el mismo techo se encontraba un joven ojiblanco sumergido en sus pensamientos. El no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto del nuevo camino en su vida, solo de algunas cosas se encontraba seguro: El extraño comportamiento de su tío, era seguro que algo planeaba, pero no sabía de qué se trataba con certeza. Su prima, sin lugar a dudas le frenaría en su avance como shinobi y eso lo perturbaba algo pero tampoco dejaba de recordar lo bien que se sentía con su presencia. Neji recordó que esas palabras salían pronunciadas de la boca de su prima con tanta convicción "¡Quiero ser fuerte, no quiero ser una carga para los demás!" Neji giro nuevamente sobre su cama "¿_Hinata, no te has dado cuenta ya?, Tú ya eres muy fuerte, has hecho cosas que nunca nadie se ha atrevido, te has enfrentado a tu padre con gran fortaleza y el te ha aceptado"_

En las memorias más preciadas de Neji era Hinata la principal persona. Recordó nuevamente aquel terrible momento en el que se enfrento contra ella "_Hinata a pesar que de antemano sabias que perderías ante mí, tú te enfrentaste a mí con gran convicción y fortaleza_" El Hyuga se sentía terrible de lo que había hecho, pero la chica lo perdono y lo acepto nuevamente, y Neji se sintió muy agradecido e indigno de su perdón pero el pasar tanto tiempo con la ojiblanca lo hizo percatarse de muchas cosas durante sus entrenamientos juntos. El tiempo que pasaba con su prima era cada vez más y Neji observaba como Hinata desarrollaba sus propias técnicas a diferencia del resto de los miembros del clan, Hinata era fuerte y a la vez flexible, para Neji ella realizaba movimientos bastantes difíciles de ejecutar sin tener la flexibilidad nata de su prima. Flexibilidad nata…no solamente era en las articulaciones del cuerpo, también se podía referir al chakra de la chica.

La mañana llego sin poder ser retrasada por nadie, aunque ninguno estaba listo de lo que les esperaba.

Hinata no había podido dormir muy bien, desde hace unas horas ya estaba despierta en su cama. Una vez más se alzo para observar la hora y esta vez era momento de ponerse de pie. Se descubrió de sus cobijas y se sentó en la cama.

-Nee-san…- Hinata no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermana en la habitación, la cual estaba recargándose a un lado del marco de la puerta con un pie sobre la pared y los brazos cruzados.

-Debes levantarte. A partir de esta mañana nada más desayunarás con Neji. Después de eso volverán al entrenamiento y debes prepararte…mañana partirán a una misión. Los detalles de eso los recibirás mañana con la Hokage.- Hanabi se encontraba de mal humor por ser usada como mensajera, se coloco sobre sus dos pies y se preparaba para marcharse de la habitación de su hermana.

-Imooto-san pero…-Hinata intentaba digerir toda esa información y esperaba más explicación de parte de su hermana pero esta solo se detuvo unos momentos y le dirigió una mirada autoritaria.

-Son ordenes de nuestro padre- Y con eso ultimo cerró la puerta de Hinata, dejándola sola.

Sólo suspiro una vez más para alistarse para el desayuno. Se levanto de la cama y tomo un baño, mientras que se vestía miro una vez más el reloj…esas manecillas no parecían detenerse. Aun era temprano. Ya lista con su vestimenta para entrenar bajo a la cocina y observo que no había nadie ahí. Era temprano.

* * *

"_Supongo que mi padre espera que yo cocine el desayuno para ambos_" Hinata observaba la cocina vacía.

-Bien, será mejor que empiece- De esa forma se acerco a la alacena para ver que podía preparar.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama- Neji entro a la cocina también con su vestimenta para entrenar.

-Buenos días Ni-san…etto,lo siento nissan, el desayuno aun no está listo- Dijo Hinata sonrojándose y cortando unas verduras.

-Permítame ayudarle- El Hyuga se aproximo a la chica y tomo el cuchillo que estaba en sus manos y de esa forma continuo con el labor de la chica.

Hinata observaba con detalle como lo hacía Neji, hasta que en un par de segundos reacciono –Gracias- exclamo Hinata con una sonrisa y continúo calentando un sartén.

Esta era la primera vez que ambos hacían el desayuno juntos, pero el aire que se respiraba era ameno como si siempre hubiera sido de esa manera. Hinata termino de cocinar mientras que Neji colocaba los platos sobre la mesa y preparó el té. Cuando Hinata iba a servir los platos se percato que Neji nuevamente había colocado sus lugares uno al lado del otro, como en la cena cuando Hiashi y Hanabi están presentes del otro lado de la mesa. No dijo nada y ambos se sentaron para desayunar.

Una sorpresa para Hinata fue como sirvió el té Neji. Lo hizo como una ceremonia tradicional se debía hacer. Coloco las tazas en un correcto orden, primero sirvió el té a Hinata, puso la tetera en la mesa y Hinata prosiguió a servirle a Neji. Hinata había tenido que aprender por órdenes de su padre sobre las ceremonias de té pero no esperaba que Neji lo hiciera así, al fin y al cabo después de tantos años su primo nunca lo había hecho de esa forma, bueno, no al menos con ella.

-Nissan…- Dijo Hinata después de beber un sorbo del té con mirada pensativa.

-Por favor Hinata-sama, no me haga repetirlo. No tiene de que preocuparse.- A pesar de estar justo a su costado Neji no había dejado de ver a Hinata y el observo su mirada pensativa pero al decirle esto último el tomo ligeramente la mano de Hinata para mostrarle una mirada comprensiva y una leve sonrisa.

-Hai- le respondió Hinata también con una sonrisa. – Nissan… ¿también te dijeron sobre la misión?

-Sí, así es.- Neji retiro su mano de la de Hinata y continúo con sus alimentos.- Nos han avisado desde un día antes, así que supongo que no se trata de una gran misión que deba ser realizada con urgencia. Pero aun así, debemos prepararnos…si se trata de una misión simple con mayor razón debemos realizarla con rapidez. Sería una pena para el clan si nos lleva más de lo debido.

-Sí, tienes razón. –

Finalizaron de consumir los alimentos y entre los dos lavaron los platos. Era una imagen curiosa de ver para los demás miembros del bouke que esperaban la cocina para preparar el desayuno para Hiashi y Hanabi.

El entrenamiento duro muy poco, debido a que Neji decía que no debían cansarse para la misión y de esa forma regresaron a la mansión antes de que oscureciese.

-Por favor, ordene sus cosas para la misión, nos vemos en la cena- Fue lo último que le dijo a Hinata antes de encaminarse a su habitación-

-Hai- Respondió Hinata.

Una vez más Hinata se alisto para la cena, pero ahora bajo a la cocina con mucho tiempo antes. Se preparaba para la misión, decidió hacer la comida de ambos para el día de mañana. Los miembros del Bouke que hacían la cena lo presenciaron, no entendían el comportamiento de la souke.

Ya era hora de la cena. Y el más puntual en llegar fue Hiashi, después de Hinata.

-Hinata, veo que llegas más temprano de lo usual- Dijo Hiashi tomando su asiento de la mesa.

-Hai, yo…deseaba prepararme un poco para la misión de mañana-

-Bien, por favor ve por los demás para poder empezar la cena-

-Si padre-

Hinata primero fue a la habitación de Hanabi, se coloco detrás de la puerta

-Imooto-san- Dijo Hinata aun con la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Hanabi.

-Hai, ya lo sé. En un momento bajo- Se escucho dentro de la habitación.

De esa forma Hinata fue a la habitación de Neji

-Neji-nisan- Neji ya estaba saliendo para ir a la cena.

-Te ha enviado Hiashi-sama, ya voy para allá.- Dijo Neji que vio que Hinata aun no decía nada.

-Si, vamos- En esta ocasión fueron los dos caminando juntos y no como solían hacerlo con una considerable distancia el uno del otro.

Antes de abrir la puerta para encontrarse con los demás Hinata detuvo a Neji colocándose en su espalda sosteniendo sus dos brazos casi abrazándolo.

-Neji-nisan…quería decirte que tú tampoco tienes por qué preocuparte. Todo estará bien- Con una sonrisa que contorneaba su boca se aparto de él y espero que abriera la puerta.

-Sí, lo sé. Hinata-sama- respondió con una sonrisa ligera también y abrió la puerta.

Ambos tomaron sus asientos usuales, Hanabi ya estaba también ahí.

-Lamento la tardanza- Dijeron al unisonó.

Hanabi arqueo una de sus cejas y Hiashi respondió- Esta bien, ahora empecemos-

Antes que todos finalizaran Neji ya estaba listo para retirarse

-Neji, por favor espérame en mi oficina.- Le pidió Hiashi

-Entendido, gracias por los alimentos- Neji se retiro de la mesa y Hinata observaba como lo hacía.

Cuando se marcho Neji esperaba que su padre le dijera algo, pero eso no ocurrió y se retiro a su habitación. Mañana sería un día largo.


End file.
